


Knock on my Door

by Eternal_Darkness



Series: Klance Oneshots [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, vld - Fandom
Genre: After s6, Bottom!Lance, Cannon, F/M, M/M, Sexual, Sexy, Smexy, Smut, This is set, after season six, i kept laughing, is - Freeform, klanc smut, klance, lance only gets on his knees for our lord and saviour keith, my sexually deviant boys, this is sexual, top!Keith, while writing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Darkness/pseuds/Eternal_Darkness
Summary: “Are you okay?” Keith grumbled at the question and ran his hands over his face. He sighed and turned back to Lance.“Sorry, that was my ex. He’s a dick and I just- I just want to get my mind off him.” With those words, a rather scandalous thought entered Lance’s mind. He crawled over the Keith and straddled his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck, and looking deep into Keith’s gorgeous eyes.“Why dont I help you with that?”





	Knock on my Door

“Hello?”  
The tall beauty who answered the door was not what lance was expecting. They bouquet of roses itched his nose as he looked up at those dark eye. His attention was drawn to the strange scar on the side of his face.  
He gulped, attempting to swallow the anxiousness.

“Is Shiro here?” It wasn’t planned, but Lance was hoping with every fiber of his being that the older man was there. He hadn’t back for an hour down the crowded newyork streets for nothing.

“He’s on a date with Allura.” The sinking feeling in his chest hurt more than words could ever explain. The smile on his face dropped and he let the flowers hang by his side, his fingers gripping them so hard the thorns shot out and carved small holes into his hands.

“Hey,” the stranger gripped lances arm and looked at his hands. “Let’s fix up those cuts, yeah?” He stepped inside and motioned for lance to follow.

All ‘stranger danger’ lessons in his mind suddenly vanished as he was cast under the dark beauty’s spell. He stepped into the doorway and kicked off his shoes. The taller man left to fetch something from a small room.

“They’re beautiful,” the mystery boy murmered as he returned with a first aid kit in hand. He placed the bloodied flowers aside and started to pick the thorns out of Lance’s hand.

“You can have them.” He whispered and sighed. He bit his lip and spoke again after a moment of silence. “I’m Lance by the way.”

The taller boy smiled and gently wrapped Lance’s hand in gauze. “I’m Keith.”

 _Keith_.

Lance liked that name, but why did it sound so familiar? He smiled at Keith and let the silence hang in the air. Lance couldn’t get the name out of his head- where had he heard it before?

Keith gave that familiar, dorky grin as he gently brought Lance’s bandaged hand up to his lips. This was shiro’s brother, aka the really florist at the local flower shop. Shit, he was even hotter up close.

“I’ll put these in water.” He dropped Lance’s hand, letting the cold envelop it as he picked out a vase and filled it with water. He placed the flowers in the vase and gently fluffed them before turning back to Lance. “Shiro won’t be back till tomorrow- they’re visiting her parents up in Brooklyn. Want to watch a movie?”

Lance looked up, taken aback. Shiro has been seeing this Allura girl for enough time for them to meet the parents?

“I rented ‘ _The Princess Bride_ ’ if you want to join?” He suggested, before gensturing to a pile of blankets on top of- what Lance assumed to be- a couch. The opening credits of the movie frozen on the screen. He smiled.

“I’d like that very much.” The two boys jumped onto the couch and swaddled themselves in the blankets, a bowl of popcorn to only thing between them.

————

It had been halfway through the movie, the popcorn moved to the side and Lance now tucked under Keith’s arm, when his phone rang.

Keith paused the movie and answered it, absent mindly playing with Lance’s hair. Lance, of course, didn’t mind. He was a very big cuddled.

“Hello?” Keith said into the phone. Lance couldn’t make out the person on the other end, but it sounded like a mans voice. Keith groaned as the guy spoke.

“Fuck you.” He grumbled and stood up, letting Lance fall sideways onto the couch. He held up his finger to indicate that he’d be back in a minute.

“You can keep watching I’ll make this quick-“ Keith said before gritting his teeth and growling into the phone. “It’s none of your fucking business who I’m with.”

———

The end credits were playing by the time Keith returned. He flopped on the couch and Lance looked up at him, worry decorating his face.

“Are you okay?” Keith grumbled at the question and ran his hands over his face. He sighed and turned back to Lance.

“Sorry, that was my ex. He’s a dick and I just- I just want to get my mind off him.” With those words, a rather scandalous thought entered Lance’s mind. He crawled over the Keith and straddled his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck, and looking deep into Keith’s gorgeous eyes.

“Why dont I help you with that?” Keith gulped and looked into Lance’s eyes, he looked shocked. Lance bit his lip, this was a bad idea, he shouldn’t have done this- oh god Keith probably though he was some perverted freak-

Lance’s worriesome thoughts suddenly vanished as Keith’s lips crashed against his own. He gasped into the kiss before leaning into it. He moved himself forward, rubbing his hips on Keith’s lap. Keith groaned as Lance continued to roll his hips and separate their lips, instead, focusing on leaving a trail of love marks along Keith’s neck.

He could sense Keith’s frustration as the taller boy arched his back and groaned, suddenly sporting a very impressive tent through his pants. He pick Lance up, grabbing him by the ass with Lance’s legs wrapped anround his waist, and his arms around Keith’s neck. He continued to nibble along Keith’s neck as the boy holding him whispered three words, that made Lance very excited for the night.

“My room. Now.” They walked down a small hall of the apartment, befitting turning into a fairly dull room. The peeling blue paint of the walls matched with a queen sized bed with mothman sheets, made Lance giggle.

“Shut up.” Keith grumbled and crawled on the bed, Lance still hanging from his neck and waist like a monkey. Lance dropped from Keith’s front side, letting his back hit the soft mattress as Keith loomed overtop of him. Keith sat on his knees, taking off his sweatshirt to reveal rock hard abs. Lance smiled and ran his hands over Keith’s chest before taking off his own shirt. He shifted awkwardly, he didn’t have toned abs like Keith, he was more lanky. Keith gently smiled and bit his lip, looking Lance over.

“Shit- you’re so beautiful and handsome.” He grabbed Lance’s waist and kissed down his chest. Lance groaned as Keith reached the hemline of his pants. He was quick to unbutton jeans and pull them off, along with Lance’s boxers. Keith’s pants and underwear were quick to go after that. Lance looked up at Keith as he rummage le through his bedside drawer, looking for some lube. After a few moments, Keith finally found it.

He poured a gentle amount on his fingers before beating them closer to Lance’s asshole. He gently inserted a finger, making Lance moan in relief. He pumped it in and out of Lance for a moment before inserting a second, and a third.

“Keith,” Lance moaned as he gripped at Keith’s hair, looking him the eyes. “Fuck me. Now.” Keith smiled.

“As you wish, my prince.” Without hesitation, Keith applied a small amount of lube on his own dick. He held Lance’s hands over his head, gently kissing his neck before thrusting into him.

“Keith!” Lance called out and loudly moaned. Not bothering to hide the sounds of his pleasure as Keith filled him with his meat. He repeatedly called out Keith’s name as Keith fucked him so hard, the headboard of the bed shook and knocked against the wall. Keith continued to kiss Lance’s neck and mouth, Lance moaning and yelling out in pleasure.

With his free hand, Keith pumped Lance’s dick, all the while slamming into him, filling him as much as he could. Lance arched his back and yelled Keith’s name as a thick rope of his seed sprayed against his stomach. Keith pulled out of Lance with a pop, and flipped them around, so Keith was under Lance.

“I’d love to taste you.” Lance whispered in Keith’s wear before crawling lower, and gently placing his mouth around Keith’s dick. He bobbed his head further and further down Keith’s dick as he deep theoated him. Letting Keith’s tip hit the back of his throat, he couldn’t fit any more of the gorgeous man inside of himself. So, with determination, he pumped Keith’s cock, letting his good hand pump Keith’s dick as he gave the blowjob.

A few moments later, it was Keith’s turn to call out Lance’s name as he came in the back of Lance’s throat. Lance made eye contact with Keith as he swapped his seed. He crawled up over Keith.

“Spitters are quitters.” He murmered, Keith bit his lip and groaned. “Damn- im so lucky to have a sexy ass stranger suddenly appear on my doorstep.” Lance smiled and curled up into his chest as Keith pulled the blankets over them.

“You just fucked my brains out, were not strangers anymore.” Lance rested his chin on cheikhs breath as both of them panted from the amazing sex. Keith smiled and nodded.

“Fuck yeah I did.” Keith laughed as Lance hit his chest.

“Don’t get cocky now.” Keith smiled and kissed Lance, wrapping a muscular arms around the shorter boy and quietly spooning him. Keith kissed Lance’s neck before whispering in his ear.

“Think I can get your number and a date tomorrow morning?” Lance smiled as his eyes drifted shut.

“I would love nothing more.”

———

It was about nine in the morning when Lance awoke to the smell of pancakes and bacon and an empty bed. He smiled and threw on one of Keith’s shirts, which he learnt, were way to big for him. He waddled our into the kitchen, his hair a mess and a shirt that hung off of him. He wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist as the taller boy prepared breakfast.

“Morning sleeping beauty.” Keith greeted Lance. Lance smiled up at him and grinned.

“Oh Prince Charming, won’t you wake me with a kiss?” Keith rolled his eyes but obliged, bending down and pecking Lance’s lips.

————

Lance set the table for breakfast as Keith brought the plates. They ate in a peaceful silence at the small table that overlooked the big apple. As Lance was staring into Keith’s eyes, and Keith staring into his, they suddenly heard the door open. The melodic sound of a woman’s floated through the air, until Lance’s co-worker, Shiro, stepped into the room.

“Keith? What’s with the-“ he froze as he spotted Keith and Lance at the table, Keith with only a pair of joggers, and Lance with only Keith’s shirt.

Needless to say, Shiro insisted on a double date.

**Author's Note:**

> SeXuAl DeViAnTs NoT mY cHiLdReN


End file.
